Lamentos
by Kuroko Lioncourt
Summary: ¿Qué estupidez estás haciendo, Sasuke? Naruto no se va a alegrar, porque ya no existe. Sólo causas más dolor. ·AU Semi SasuNaru Suicidio·. ¿E Ino, qué hace ahí?. Historia malísima. ¡No reviews!.


La lluvia caía torrencialmente. Lo único que teñía el cielo eran las tristes nubes grises; lo único que se podía ver en torno al joven eran flores de todos los tipos, secas y nuevas, y láminas de granito en el suelo y bellos mausoleos donde los cuerpos de los muertos reposaban. La vista del muchacho se dirigía hacia abajo, donde un nombre estaba escrito entre sus dos brazos que aprisionaban la tumba: Uzumaki Naruto.

¡La muerte era cruel al llevarse a esta pobre persona! Las personas que asistieron al funeral ya se iban, aburridas por el inexistente dolor que tenían que sentir. La gente que jamás se preocupó por él pasaban al lado de Sasuke, murmurando sin convicción los lamentos conocidos. Lágrimas que nadie derramó y que nadie lo haría, ¡se sentía tan estúpido viéndose a si mismo haciéndolo! Pero no podía parar, la tristeza lo embargaba. Lloraba por la pérdida de su amor secreto; las personas que lo acompañaban sólo lo miraban con pena y lástima.

Trabajaban juntos, pero en contadas ocasiones intercambiaron palabras. Sasuke Uchiha era de los altos cargos y, en cambio, Naruto era del montón. Supo por chismes que el rubio soñaba ser reconocido por todo el mundo, ser respetado y aceptado. Ahora su sueño no podría cumplirse. Murió sin que nadie le reconociera.

La primera vez que lo vio, Sasuke pensó que se ahogaría en un mar de sentimientos confusos. Sus ojos azules, su cabello dorado rebelde y su piel tostada, su expresión aniñada y su carácter infantil, hicieron que el hombre se enamorara a primera vista, convirtiéndolo en su perdición. A escondidas lo espiaba, intentaba hablarle, pero estaba siendo vigilado por su padre. No pudo cumplir su cometido.

Y la primera vez que hablaron, Naruto contra toda ley de educación le insultó. Él no pudo más que sonreír arrogante ante tal muestra, pero por dentro no quiso que el rubio le hablara así, le dolía.

Un sonido de pisadas acercándose hace que Sasuke vuelva al mundo real. Un cura con sonrisa bondadosa le pone la mano encima de su hombro para reconfortarlo.

–Hijo, está bien en el lugar en que está –habló con voz grave–, el muchacho no querrá verlo llorar.

Sasuke asintió, se limpió las lágrimas con rabia contenida, ¡Naruto no lo conocía! ¿Cómo sabría Sasuke si a él no le gustaba verlo llorar? Nunca lo vio como a alguien conocido, maldita sea.

–Estoy seguro que… –observó el nombre en la placa– Naruto estará feliz. La vida en el cielo es tranquila y alegre para los que moran allí. Ahora ninguna pena lo podrá embargar, así que recupérese: su amigo ya no está sufriendo.

–Sí… –Sasuke se levantó sin mirar al cura, y de una media vuelta, se fue.

Entonces, si todo eso fuera cierto ¿si moría ahora, le esperaba felicidad eterna? ¡Qué clase de lógica es esa! Naruto no está en ningún lado, porque si de verdad fuera cierto todo lo que el viejo dijo, ¿para qué entonces tenía tantas ganas de vivir, si al final no serviría de nada? ¡Qué estúpidas las personas que pensaban así! Ahora Sasuke podría morirse y reunirse con Naruto según ese pensamiento. Paró en seco. ¿Y si, al final, toda esa creencia que tienen la mayoría de las personas fuera cierta? Él podría buscarlo, y hacer su vida en aquel paraíso descrito.

¿Lo lograría? Dejar atrás toda la mierda del mundo, y estar con la persona amada. ¡Tanto tiempo malgastando su vida en nada! Sin embargo, ahora cambiaría todo…

Fue rápidamente a la casa que compartía con su hermano, con la determinación cubriendo sus ojos. Si Naruto no lo amaba en la Tierra, lo haría en el cielo. Sonrió ante el desquiciado pensamiento. Dirigiéndose a su habitación, cogió un lápiz y un papel para escribir su despedida. Al fin y al cabo, su hermano fue el único que lo trató bien.

Dejando la nota en la mesa del comedor, suspira. Ahora camina hacía el amplio balcón, mirando la atestada calle con rabia. Todas aquellas personas caminaban despreocupadas, ignorando el dolor del mundo, ignorando el dolor que se hace presente en ese momento en él. Morir en difícil, ahora lo entiende, la cobardía lo acecha ahora. Una última imagen de Naruto invade sus pensamientos y sonríe de nuevo, sinceramente.

Abajo Sakura iba a ver a Sasuke. Le llevaba su plato favorito para pasar la gran pena que lo aquejaba: ella sabía del amor no correspondido que sentía hacia el rubio. Un fuerte sonido de algo estrellándose hace que se de vuelta. Suelta la bolsa y grita de horror.

La gente poco a poco se congregaba alrededor. Mujeres tapándose los ojos y hombres mirando horrorizados. Sakura corre para llegar cerca de su amigo. Apenas entra al círculo, cae al suelo, llorando, gimiendo escandalosamente.

– ¡Sasuke! Sasuke, Sasuke… –se abraza a si misma– ¿qué hiciste, Sasuke? ¡QUÉ HICISTE, SASUKE!

–Señorita, tranquilícese… –un hombre al lado suyo intenta levantarla, pero ella se resiste. La ambulancia había llegado y los policías ayudaron al señor, intentando alejar a la pobre muchacha de aquella escena.

– ¡Suéltenme! ¡SUÉLTENME! Ustedes no saben… no saben… no comprenden… no, no… –se dejó llevar hasta un auto cercano. Le pasaron una botella de agua y una chaqueta para que dejara de temblar– no tienen idea… maldito Sasuke, egoísta… ¿qué has hecho? –murmuraba frenéticamente. Las imágenes del cuerpo distorsionado de él no la dejaron en paz durante meses. Imágenes espantosas, como si los huesos de Sasuke fueran de plasticina y alguien hubiera hecho una figura grotesca de él.

Se bajó del avión feliz: iba a ver a su hermano después de dos meses. Cogió un taxi que lo llevó al departamento que compartía con Sasuke. Le pagó al chofer y entró a la recepción, donde le miraron apenado, la confusión lo llenó ¿por qué lo miraban así? Con un mal presentimiento, tomó lo más rápido que pudo el ascensor, hasta el penúltimo piso.

Las manos le tiritaban y no sabía por qué. Después de varios segundos intentando dar con la llave correcta, abrió la puerta y un viento helado le llegó en la cara causándole un escalofrío. Entró depositando las maletas encima del sofá.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio un pequeño papel doblado con líneas negras. Extrañado porque Sasuke nunca le dejaba notas caminó tranquilamente para recogerlo, una sensación de malestar lo invadió. Estiró la mano y lo abrió, y las lágrimas salieron antes de que pudiera leer algo.

_Itachi: _

_Naruto ha muerto. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Es el chico rubio escandaloso que te causaba muchos problemas. Él ha muerto y alguien me ha dicho que está en un lugar mejor. Si es así, no quiero seguir viviendo, ¿para qué, si al final seremos más felices? No quiero que estés preocupado por mí, porque cuando leas esto, yo ya estaré con él. ¿Serás realmente feliz en tu mundo, Itachi? Porque yo si lo seré en este. _

_Podrías hacer lo mismo. Es simple. Yo me he tirado del balcón. ¡Vas a ser feliz eternamente! No entiendo que hacemos aquí. Dile a Sakura que le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, y que también intente pobrar lo mismo que yo, ¡Imagínate! Estaremos en un lugar mucho mejor, ¡y es eterno!_

_Se despide, Sasuke._

–Sasuke, lo has entendido todo mal –arrugó la nota con rabia.

Irónicamente, el día era espectacular en comparación con el ambiente. Los trajes negros abundaban y las cámaras fotográficas iluminaban de vez en cuando. Sakura no lloraba, ya no podía, e Itachi, firme como todo el mundo lo conocía, lloraba desconsoladamente junto a Mikoto, y Fugaku, en cambio, miraba duramente el ataúd.

Sasuke no imaginó que haría a una familia infeliz. La muerte no es alegría, es tristeza y dolor. Su pequeño sueño de vivir feliz junto a su amado, no eran más que eso: un pequeño sueño.

–Sasuke, has sido estúpido –susurró Fugaku antes de quebrarse.

Porque el suicidio no es la solución a los problemas, sino un doloroso escape que lo terminan pagando las personas que menos esperaban. Sakura descubrió esa verdad ese día.

Al atardecer, cuando ya no quedaba nadie, una bella mujer rubia se sentaba al lado de la tumba de Sasuke, desconsolada por la muerte de su amor secreto. Las lágrimas corrían pos sus mejillas y escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose. El cura, con mirada bondadosa, le acarició el cabello.

–Hija, estoy seguro que… –el hombre observó el nombre en la placa– Sasuke estará feliz. La vida en el cielo es tranquila y alegre para los que moran allí. Ahora ninguna pena lo podrá embargar, así que recupérese: su amigo ya no está sufriendo.

–Sí… creo que tiene razón –la muchacha se levantó consolada por las palabras del mayor.

Si era así, ¿ella podría ser feliz en ese lugar con Sasuke? Entonces, ¿por qué estaba viviendo esta vida infeliz? Salió del cementerio hasta la calle, respiro profundamente y vio un camión que iba a gran velocidad y sonrió satisfecha.

La historia se repite, y el cura hace una mueca divertida. ¡Decir semejante mentira le agradaba tanto! Decenas de jóvenes han caído ante ella, y seguirán cayendo.

Hoy en día la gente es ingenua, concluyó extasiado al ver el espectacular choque. Lentamente se acercó a la escena y encantado vio la sangre que corría del cuello desmembrado. Lástima, era una mujer bonita.

_

* * *

_Dios, todavía no me trago que haya escrito algo así XD Me ha quedado entre religioso y trágico, y lo mejor de todo: ¡lo que escrito a la primera! Hohoho~ Espero que nadie se sienta ofendido por como trato el tema de la muerte. Me sentía tan inspirada… y la cosa era seguir con mi fic Drarry *-* Y espero que no me dejen comentarios. Esto es demasiado horroroso como para que le guste a un ser humano, y si los recibo, me doy de golpes contra la pared. (Sí, soy un poco subnormal)

Creo que no me ha quedado bien, lo quería hacer más largo y con más recuerdos de Sasuke, ¡incluso pensaba hacer un lemon! Pero me ha dado flojera, ¿Qué piensan, eh? Opinen :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, señor que me jode la trama cada vez que no va al grano. Aunque dibuja tan sexy a Sasuke.

Bueno, gracias por leer, ¡adiós!

~Kuro~

Oh, una insignificante aclaración: si ven esta historia en esa página web donde se puede encontrar Rydens (?), ya saben... la que empieza con 'Slash' xD es porque la he subido con mi otra cuenta. Me ha dado tanta paja... Oh, no... sí, eso, flojera, tanta flojera crearme otra cuenta. :3


End file.
